Changes100th Annual Hunger Games(Redone)
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: When President Snow hands the title of Panem down to his nephew, President Marshall Crtichlow has some new changes for Panem, some that will a handful of tributes to battle reunite Katniss' old Rebellion which failed so many years ago. The first in a series of exciting fanfics. Don't miss it!
1. Tribute List

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own something this amazing idea of Hunger Games._

_**Please check out my crossover of Hunger Games and Cirque Du Freak:**_

* * *

**District 1-Luxury Items**

Girl:Ruby Barks

Boy: Martin Jackson

**District 2-Masonry**

Girl: Fala Harris

Boy: Vulkin Harris

**District 3-Electronics**

Girl: Kirby Scott

Boy: Gunn Taylor

**District 4-Fishing**

Girl: Electricia Waters

Boy: Thatcher Markson

**District 5-Power**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 6-Transportation**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 7-Lumber**

Girl: Mysteria Gaventon

Boy: Random Boy

**District 8-Textiles**

Girl: Random girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 9-Grain**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 10-Livestock**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 11-Agriculture**

Girl: Foxly Pearson

Boy: Moth Applegate

**District 12-Coal**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 13-Graphite and Nuclear**

Girl: Molly Values

Boy: Random Boy

**District 14-Victors**

Girl: Dollaria Montez

Boy: Xeno Chaplin

* * *

This a redoing of a previously made fanfic, but I hope to make it better.


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own something this amazing idea of Hunger Games._

_**Please check out my crossover of Hunger Games and Cirque Du Freak: VAMPIRES IN THE ARENA!**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

The sky was being blanketed with the darkness of night. President Snow sat, contently watching over the District 13 citizens. The fear on their faces suggested they understood that it was over and that they'd lost. He grinned as he saw two of his Peacekkepers holding onto the district's President Coin and her head follwer Paylor. He made a signal with his fingers and the two were cruelly dragged on the stage.

Snow cleared his throat. "Welcome, District 13, to the most important day for the Capitol! You little animals have been conquered!" The District 13 citizens were still frightened, and cringed with fear. "Do not fear, the only ones of you who will likely die, will be only two of your children every year. But before we get tot the good stuff, I have a wonderful announcement. My young nephew, Marshall Critchlow has proved himself a wonderful asset to winning the War, and to thank him, I am stepping down from my place as President of Panem. Meet your new ruler, President Critchlow!"

Marshall Critchlow was a man of about twenty-six, with creamy, dark brown eyes, bleech-blond hair, and a sinister grin that could give any District citizen chills. He stepped forward, replacing Snow. "My wonderful people, it is a pleasure to be your new president. Honestly, this came as a shock to me as it did you. Now, down to business. With me president, there are going to be a few changes. First of all, Coin and Paylor are just as traitorous to us as that Katniss Everdeen was, therefore, they must be put to death!"

A young teenage girl with blond ran through the crowd, screaming her protests. "No! Don't hurt my dad!" A couple of beefy Peacekeepers grabbed her arms, holding her back. "Daddy!"

Paylor looked up at her, grief and pain shown in his eyes, then he smiled. "Be strong, baby. Don't let my death bring down your spirits. I'll always love you, Molly."

Tears filled her eyes. "Dad...I promise I'll avenge you." She backed up as two Peacekeepers thrust their guns beside Coin and Paylor's heads. The two following gunshots echoed through the dark district as the people grieved for their lost leaders.

Citchlow chuckled. "Now another change is that no victors will live in their districts, they and their families will be sent to a new area I am pleased to call District 14, the Victor's District. Those living here will also have to sacrifice two kids every year. Also, each Hunger Games will get more and more dangerous, especially the Quater Quells, including this year.

"Effective immediately, all currently living victors: Annie Cresta Odair, Beetee, Peeta Mellark, and few others in the districts will be shipped to the Victor's District. Now, we must prepare for the Reapings. May the odds be in your favor my people." Critchlow smirked as he turned and walked off stage, ready to tame these animals called "citizens" with his torturous methods. _Hmph. Those brats will need the odds in their favors, if they want to survive._

* * *

This a redoing of a previously made fanfic, but I hope to make it better.


End file.
